Nada es para siempre (Victuuri)
by Daiki Aki
Summary: Sin importar cuánto amor exista entre ambos, el dolor puede venir a quebrar hasta lo que se ve más indestructible. Víctor y Yuuri tendrán que superar la pérdida de su pequeño hijo ¿podrán seguir juntos después de aquel evento? *Los personajes no me pertenecen. *La historia es mía. Esta historia fue creada y publicada por primera vez en Wattpad el: 07/11/2018
1. 1

Aún siendo un adulto jamás nadie te prepara para la pérdida de un ser querido, mucho menos cuando este es un familiar cercano. En ocasiones, después del suceso llega la aceptación cuando esta persona ya había tenido una vida bastante extensa, pero cuando la persona que desaparece de tu vida es alguien a quien debías proteger, alguien por quien darías tu propia vida porque es parte de ti, a veces se cae en un vacío del cual es difícil salir.

Yuuri Nikiforov tuvo la pérdida más dolorosa de su vida. Sí, la más dolorosa, porque aquellos que dicen que todas las pérdidas duelen de la misma manera están equivocados, la pérdida de un hijo es lo peor que puede pasarle a alguien, porque la impotencia es mucho más grande al saber que era un niño indefenso que necesitaba de ti para cuidarlo. Sobre todo cuando el accidente donde se perdió lo que más amaba fue causado por su culpa… o al menos así lo sentía.

Yuuri y Víctor era un matrimonio bien consolidado, habían logrado tener una buena relación donde todo había sido color de rosa, casi sin ninguna discusión en el transcurso que fueron novios, graduados de la universidad, con buenos empleos, casa propia y habían logrado adoptar por fin. La felicidad dentro de sus corazones era inmensa cuando recibieron aquella noticia, ellos no habían especificado nada, simplemente querían adoptar un niño sin importar su edad o genero.

Como siempre, entre ambos prepararon el cuarto de aquel pequeño, porque ya les habían informado que era un niño de cuatro años. Con esos datos era más que suficiente para pintarle el cuarto de color verde y llenarlo de juguetes adecuados para la edad del infante, además de una cama de transición y una lámpara por si tenía miedo en las noches. Víctor y Yuuri eran la pareja perfecta, siempre ayudándose el uno al otro, haciendo todo juntos y apoyándose en los pocos momentos malos que habían tenido, por lo que acostumbraban a siempre ser el pilar del otro.

Quien pensaría que las circunstancias cambiarían en el futuro, tal vez de haberlo sabido no habrían adoptado… tal vez si lo hubiesen sabido ni siquiera hubieran estado juntos.

El tan ansiado día llegó pronto, Yuuri permanecía muy nervioso mientras que Víctor intentaba guardar la calma, después de todo uno de los dos debía mantenerse tranquilo y como siempre se complementaban perfectamente.

—Yuuri, no muerdas tus uñas. Todo saldrá bien, amor —le dijo con voz dulce mientras conducía con una mano y con la libre tomaba la de su esposo para tranquilizarlo. Sabía que a veces este tenía episodios de ansiedad, siempre le habían dado en los exámenes de la universidad y más cuando se casaron. Podía recordar vívidamente que tuvieron que entrar juntos al lugar ya que el azabache pensaba que su pareja tal vez se arrepentiría en el último momento y como siempre, Víctor fue a brindarle seguridad.

—Pero … ¿Qué pasa si no le agradamos? ¿Y si piensa que somos raros por ser dos hombres? —aquellos ojos marrones miraban a Víctor preocupados, pero el platinado le sonreía con calma.

—Cariño, él va a adorarte porque eres la mejor persona del mundo y serás el mejor padre del mundo —intentaba tranquilizarlo mirándolo a los ojos mientras el semáforo permanecía en rojo para luego fijar su vista en el camino cuando cambió a verde. Yuuri simplemente suspiró, su esposo tenía razón. Además sin importar lo que pasara estaban juntos, si algo salía mal aun se tenían el uno al otro y podrían superar cualquier cosa mientras fuera así.

Llegaron al lugar en poco tiempo, el orfanato era un lugar grande y podía verse por las ventanas a varios niños jugando y peleando en distintas áreas. El corazón de Yuuri latía con fuerza mientras se enfocaba en que conocería por fin a aquel que sería su hijo y dejaba de pensar en que quería llevarse a todos los niños del lugar ya que le daba pena que ellos no tuvieran una familia.

Víctor tomo su mano mientras caminaban por el pasillo que daba a la oficina principal, al ingresar fueron bien recibidos por la encargada del lugar quien les hizo firmar algunos papeles a ambos. Les había costado un poco llegar a esas instancias, sobre todo al ser una pareja homosexual, pero gracias a su buena situación lo habían podido conseguir. Mientras leían todo para luego firmar y como si sus mentes estuvieran sincronizadas, ambos recordaban cuando se embarcaron en este desafío que sería lograr adoptar un niño. Cuando lograron establecerse bien, pasaron dos años disfrutando de su matrimonio para luego decidir tener hijos, Yuuri planteó el tema diciendo las palabras que Víctor tenía ya hace días en su mente "¿Qué tal si agrandamos la familia?" había preguntado un avergonzado Yuuri mientras Víctor respondía "¡Claro! Tener un cachorro sería genial", sabía que no se refería a eso, pero le gustaba bromear y como consecuencia recibió una fea mirada de su esposo que ya lo conocía bien, ese tipo de miradas que le dicen que debe tomarse en serio el tema de conversación.

Una vez terminado todo el papeleo, la mujer les pidió que esperaran para poder traer a aquel pequeño que sería el hijo de ambos. El platinado se puso algo nervioso, pero no lo demostró, simplemente volvió a tomar la mano de Yuuri y le sonrió ya que si él se sentía así, no quería imaginarse como estaría su pareja. La mujer regresó de la mano con un pequeño niño de cabellos negros y ojos azules, realmente parecía como si fuera el hijo biológico de ambos.

—Hola —saludaron a coro con voz suave para no asustar al pequeño que intentaba esconderse tras las piernas de la encargada. Sabían que no sería algo fácil ya que tenían la información de que el pequeño había recibido maltrato de su verdadero padre y que la madre había muerto en el parto, pero tenían la fe de que con amor ellos podrían reparar cualquier cosa.

—Ven aquí, Liam —lo llamó Yuuri estirando su mano e intentando no demostrar la ansiedad que sentía por tenerlo entre sus brazos.

El pequeño miró la mano que le extendieron con algo de inseguridad para luego lentamente extender la suya y tomar uno de los dedos del mayor. Al ver que aquel hombre que le era extraño no hacía nada, se atrevió a tomar su mano completa y acercarse— hola —le dijo con su voz infantil, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Yuuri sonrió para luego acariciar con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de Liam— ¿Como estás? Cuéntame ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —le preguntó mientras el platinado observaba con atención la actitud de su pequeño hijo que poco a poco parecía ir agarrando confianza con su esposo.

—Bem —respondió levantando la mirada y encontrándose con los ojos marrones de su nuevo padre— yo taba pitando —podía verse que para su edad tenía un pequeño problema en el lenguaje el cual no era grave, tal vez la falta de estimulación en su casa. Ellos harían todo para que el menor estuviera bien en todo sentido.

—Eso es genial, en casa tenemos muchos lápices de colores para ti —le habló el azabache.

—También muchas hojas para colorear y cuentos ¿Te gustaría ir a ver tu nuevo hogar, Liam? —preguntó Víctor levantándose de su silla para luego agacharse junto al menor para intentar quedar a su altura y que así le tuviese más confianza. El pequeño asintió con la cabeza para luego esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Al parecer todo estaba bien por el momento, ya en casa tal vez sería un poco más complicado para que el pequeño se fuera a la cama, tal vez tendrían que dormir con él. No importaba realmente ya que el paso más grande ya estaba hecho.

**Continuará...**


	2. 2

Yuuri podía claramente recordar aquel día especial en el que adoptaron a Liam, la felicidad que lo llenó por completo al saber que podría ser padre y que lo haría junto a su persona amada. Aquellos recuerdos que en su momento fueron los mejores, ahora dolían como si cada uno de ellos fuera una aguja clavándose en su corazón, logrando que se replanteara una y otra vez aquella pregunta: ¿Qué había salido mal?

Retrocedía en el tiempo que yacía en su memoria, intentando encontrar el punto donde todo había salido mal para poder arrepentirse adecuadamente. Tal vez simplemente nunca debió adoptar un niño, tal vez no estaba hecho para ser padre… Tal vez el ser que estaba más allá de este mundo creía que él no merecía tal felicidad y por eso se la había arrebatado. El asunto era que no solo le había quitado su felicidad, sino que también había borrado el futuro que aquel pequeño pudo tener y no tuvo.

La llegada a casa luego de tener a Liam con ellos fue bastante normal, el menor observó con curiosidad el lugar al entrar. Se notaban sus ganas de recorrer la casa, pero también podían ver que se contenía de algún modo por lo que Víctor tomo su mano para darle valor, el pequeño lo observó levantando su cabeza ya que el platinado era mucho más alto y pudo ver como este le sonreía. Liam le devolvió la sonrisa y se dejo guiar por el mayor mientras Yuuri los seguía y observaba con atención las actitudes de su hijo, quería grabarse cada reacción de este en la memoria.

Le enseñaron la cocina, el baño y la sala. Para cuando llegaron al pasillo que daba hacia las habitaciones, Liam ya había soltado la mano de su padre, sintiéndose seguro de explorar por su cuenta el lugar, siendo seguido por Yuuri y Víctor quienes ahora entrelazaban sus manos como la pareja que eran.

— ¿Aquí? —preguntó abriendo una puerta y encontrando una gran cama matrimonial, además de los muebles respectivos a la habitación.

—Aquí dormimos tu papi Víctor y yo —respondió el japonés mientras el infante entraba y con dificultad se subía a la cama para luego rodar por ella al ser tan grande. Víctor tiró de la mano de Yuuri para que ambos fueran a la cama y se acostaran junto al menor que reía al rebotar en el colchón por el contrapeso que habían hecho los adultos al lanzarse sobre la cama.

Después de jugar y reír, se dirigieron a la habitación del menor. Los adultos se quedaron quietos en la puerta observando cómo su hijo inspeccionaba el baúl con juguetes, estaban algo nerviosos al no saber los gustos del pequeño, pero al parecer a Liam le había gustado todo lo que había ahí. La imaginación de los niños era increíble, podían jugar con cualquier cosa.

Dejaron al pequeño solo en su mundo de juegos, querían darle el espacio para que se adaptara a su propio tiempo, ya los buscaría si necesitaba algo de ellos.

Víctor y Yuuri habían sido muy preocupados, poniendo seguros a las puertas para que no se cerraran de golpe, protecciones en las ventanas para que el pequeño no tuviese un accidente e incluso seguros en los enchufes para que la curiosidad de meter algo ahí no invadiera al infante. Si bien nadie podía enseñarte a ser padre, había muchos libros que por lo menos ayudaban un poco y te guiaban lo mejor posible.

Alrededor de un mes tardo Liam en adaptarse bien a su nuevo hogar, ya no lloraba en las noches buscando a sus compañeros de habitación ni tampoco se orinaba seguido en la cama. La primera vez que le ocurrió un "accidente" a Yuuri se le apretó el pecho, había ido a despertar al pequeño dormilón para desayunar, pero lo encontró escondiendo las sabanas bajo la cama, cuando el menor vio al azabache entrar, comenzó a temblar y se encogió sobre sí mismo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Liam? —le preguntó preocupado, pero el menor no respondió, solo se quedo de pie y mirando el piso mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Yuuri se acerco a él estirando su mano para acariciar los cabellos de Liam, pero se detuvo cuando vio que este se cubrió la cabeza a modo de protección. Era un niño que había sufrido maltrato, ahora se daba cuenta de lo que ello conllevaba.

Yuuri lo abrazó con ternura para luego llevarlo al baño y bañarlo, después de todo la ropa del pequeño estaba mojada. Le puso vestimenta limpia y seca para luego cambiar las sábanas, pidiéndole amablemente que le ayudara, a lo que el infante obedeció. Juntos metieron las prendas sucias en la lavadora y apretaron los botones correspondientes para que el ciclo de lavado comenzara, luego fueron a la cocina a preparar chocolate caliente para luego sentarse en el sofá de la sala a ver una película infantil, Liam sentado sobre las piernas de Yuuri sintiéndose por primera vez protegido.

Aquel suceso fue comentado por los padres del hogar cuando llegó la hora de dormir, en ese momento que hablaban sobre lo que habían hecho durante el día. Víctor había estado ausente por unos problemas en el trabajo, por lo que al llegar a casa solo quería mimar a su familia y saber como había estado su día. El platinado comprendió la situación, era algo difícil, pero nada que no se pudiera remediar con el amor que ellos le estaban brindando.

No se dieron cuenta cuando el cumpleaños número cinco de su pequeño hijo había llegado, la celebración no fue muy grande para no incomodar al menor ya que si bien ya se había acostumbrado a su nuevo hogar, aun era algo retraído al estar con muchas personas alrededor.

El pastel fue escogido por el infante, además de regalarle un libro que el pequeño había pedido. Gracias a que sus padres se mantenían siempre fomentándolo a aprender, este había aprendido a leer apenas unas semanas antes de sus cumpleaños por lo que quería que su regalo de cumpleaños fuera un libro. La mejora en su manera de hablar era notoria, hace casi un año atrás que había llegado a sus vidas y el cambio en Liam era inmenso.

Las visitas de la trabajadora social que iba a verificar que todo estuviera en orden siempre salían a la perfección puesto que el infante se notaba feliz, además de notar las mejorías en su personalidad y lo desenvuelto que se había vuelto.

Por supuesto que de vez en cuando había recibido alguna pequeña reprimenda por dibujar en las paredes de la sala o por ser pillado intentando saltar la escalera con su triciclo, pero esos eran pequeños detalles que los hacían darse cuenta de que toda esta situación era real, pues nada era perfecto. Cada cosa ayudaba al pequeño Liam a ser mejor persona en el futuro, cada error ayudaba a los padres a aprender sobre como criar a su hijo.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y pronto llegó el momento de entrar al kínder, Yuuri y Víctor habían decidió que lo mejor sería enviarlo a la escuela en vez de educarlo en casa, puesto que el menor necesitaba juntarse con otros niños de su edad y establecer lazos. Tal vez ahí había estado el error, tal vez no deberían haber dejado a lo más preciado que tenían en manos de alguien más, porque nadie podría cuidar a su hijo mejor que ellos.

**Continuará...**


End file.
